justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Toxic
"Toxic" 'by ''Britney Spears ''(covered by ''The Hit Crew ''in-game), is featured on ''Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 (as DLC), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of and Just Dance Wii. Dancer The dancer is a female nurse with purple long, flowing hair; she wears the following: *She starts out wearing a pink nurse jacket over a purple shirt. *When it transitions to the chorus, her outfit changes from pink to pitch black. Her hair also turns to black. *During the bridge, she changes from pink to pitch black very fast. Toxic coach 1 small.png|Original Toxic coach 1 big.png|Old Remake toxic_coach_1_big now.png|Updated Remake Background '''Wii The routine takes place in what is supposed to be a nuclear central room, with a hazard sign and many lights. In the chorus, it turns into a red unrealistic room with horizontal neon lines. Pink fork lightning can also be seen. Xbox 360 The hazard sign lights up with an intermittent effect, and the red room has a pixelated rose in the background and cherry red electricity circles. Just Dance Wii The background is left largely unchanged. However, the hazard sign is replaced with a warning sign. Just Dance Now The background is the same however the lights are dimmer. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Put both of your hands on your hips. toxic-gm.png|Gold Move Appearances in Mashups Toxic ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Good Feeling Captions Toxic ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Emergency * First Aid * Night Nurse * Nurse Wave Trivia *The coach is supposed to look like a nurse, even though in the music video, Britney Spears plays a flight attendant; perhaps it was changed into a nurse because it would better fit the song's title. *The cover replaces some lyrics with other lyrics; "''It's in the air and it's all round" ''was replaced by "''Losing my head spinning 'round and 'round". *This is the first cover by The Hit Crew. *The first time I'm addicted to you is sung, it appears in one line. After that, it appears in two lines. *The pictograms are always pink, even when she changes from pink to black in the chorus. *This is the second song by Britney Spears in the series, after Womanizer. It is followed by Baby One More Time, Oops!...I Did It Again and Circus. All of them are covered except for Circus. *For some reason, the original instrumental audio is retained in the cover. *In the Japanese version, the hazard sign is replaced with a caution sign and the placement of motions of the doors that open are rearranged, just like the beta version. The reasons for the removal of the hazard sign are unknown, most likely because Japan has been hit by various nuclear disasters (like the Nagasaki and Hiroshima bombs and the explosion of Fukushima nuclear central). ** Also, in the chorus, the coach becomes darkened instead of black. *The background of the chorus is different from the chorus in ''Greatest Hits'', but it's the same in Best Of. *In Good Feeling’s Mashup, fewer moves are counted for during this dancer's sequence than in the actual routine; it's at the part where she pushes her arms to the left and raises her right leg. * The background in the chorus seems to be based on a scene in the music video. * There are two beta pictograms. * In the 20150325_1222 version of the Just Dance Now files, Toxic's files were no longer accessible. However, later in the 20150422_1529 version, Toxic was re-added to the files with a different icon and different pictograms. Gallery Toxicresize.jpg|Toxic Toxicsqa.png|Toxic (JD3/GH/BO) Toxic.jpg|Toxic (Remake A) toxic now.jpg|Toxic (Updated Remake) Toxicavatar2.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 38.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar toxic_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms toxic new pictos-sprite.png|Updated Pictograms toxic beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 1 toxic beta picto 3.png|Beta Pictogram 2 toxicmenu.png toxicextract.png|Coach toxicbest.png|Appearance in Just Dance: Best Of Cover TEP.png|Extraction (Just Dance 3 and (Just Dance: Greatest Hits) toxic_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Screenshot 2015-08-22 14.18.10.png|Beta toxicjdn.png|Just Dance Now remake Videos Britney Spears - Toxic Just Dance 2 Toxic, The Hit Crew (Solo) 5* Just Dance 3 - Toxic - (DLC) 5* Stars Just Dance Greatest Hits - Toxic - 5* Stars-0 Toxic - The Hit Crew Just Dance Wii Just Dance Now - Toxic - The Hit Crew Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Covered Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:00's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Clean versions Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016